I Never Told You
by mspolapotter
Summary: Lesson Learned: If your instincts tell you to say I Love You to that one person, do it. Because you only get one chance. * Sequel chapter already up
1. Realize

Hi everyone! I know, I know, I should be updating jaded Emerald and Mistaken Word, but I really had this awesome inspiration yesterday. This is just a ficlet, so don't you guys worry. This will be done today.

Disclaimer: I do not own all things related to Harry Potter. They are JK Rowling's property. Also, the songs used here are owned by Colbie Caillat, Train and their respective recording companies.

* * *

**_I Never Told You_**

_a Ficlet by mspolapotter_

* * *

**Chapter One:** Realize_

* * *

___

If you just realize what I just realized

_That we'd be perfect for each other and we'll never find another_

_Just realize what I just realized_

_We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other_

_But, it's not all the same, no, it's never the same_

_If you don't feel it to, if you meet me half way_

_If you would meet me half way_

_It could be the same for you_

_-__**Realize**__ by Colbie Caillat_

My whole body was sore when I woke up, the sun blinding my eyes momentarily. For a while, I wondered where I was. I was not used to waking up in the heads' dormitory.

_So it is true_, I thought to myself.

I stood up and decided to go to the next room, where Harry and Ron were sleeping. McGonagall probably conjured another bed. Both of them stirred. Apparently, I had opened the door loudly.

"Whoa, where are we?" Ron asked groggily, disoriented as well.

Harry put on his glasses. "Hermione—" but before Harry could finish his sentence, I flung my arms around him.

"It's all over! It was not a dream!" I said, so excited that tears were streaming down my face.

"What—? You mean . . . Voldemort . . . I really killed him?" Harry asked, uncertain.

"Yes!"

"Ow. That would explain why—ow—my entire body's—ow—sore," Ron said, slowly sitting up. Harry was too happy, however. He laughed and spun me around the room. But I caught sight of his eyes and then stopped.

We went back to the common room and were greeted by Dumbledore's Army. I was too distracted, so I decided to go up the dormitory.

Why did seeing his eyes feel that way? I didn't feel that way before.

Or did I?

Saving me from the troll . . . staying by my side until all my fur was gone . . . saving me from those Dementors . . . worrying about him during the Triwizard . . . saving me at the Ministry . . . comforting me when Ron was with Lavender . . . caring for me when Ron left. Oh_. Oh._

"I—I'm in love with Harry?" I said to my reflection. Then, trumpets began blaring in my head. Fireworks erupted. I remembered his touch from when he spun me around. It was electricity.

I went back to the common room.

"Ginny, could I talk to you for a while?" I asked.

"Sure," she replied. I dragged her upstairs to the dormitory and made sure I locked the door.

"You know that you are my best girlfriend, right?"

"Um, duh," she replied.

"Then promise me you won't tell this secret to _anybody_. Especially the two."

"Ron and Harry? What secret?"

"Say you promise first."

"Okay! I promise."

I took a deep breath. "I think I'm in love with him."

"Who? Ron or Harry?"

"Harry."

"Then tell him," Ginny advised. "Wow, this secret is easy."

"I don't want to ruin our friendship," I admitted. "He just killed Voldemort. I don't want to shake him up. He needs time."

"It's up to you," Ginny shrugged.

Later that day, McGonagall talked to us regarding our future plans.

"Ron and I want to go Auror training," Harry said.

"I want to finish my NEWTs," I said.

"I'm with Hermione," Neville agreed.

"I guess we have to finish school too," Ginny said. Luna nodded in agreement.

When the Professor dismissed them, I automatically burst.

"You're going training without finishing school?" I asked Harry.

"It'll be okay," he replied. "McGonagall talked to Kingsley. He said it was fine.

"How long will you be gone?" I asked, my voice softer.

"The training camp is in Scotland," Harry replied. My eyes widened. "Training will take two years."

"Seriously?"

"Yep. That's why it's okay that we didn't finish NEWTs we could continue there."

I stared at Harry. I would lose two best friends for _two _years.

"No losing contact, okay?" I said.

"No losing contact," Harry repeated. He raised his right hand. "I promise."

I hugged him as if I won't let go.


	2. This Ain't Goodbye

**Chapter two: **This Ain't Goodbye_

* * *

___

You and I were friends from outer space

_Afraid to let go_

_The only two who understood this place_

_And as far as we know_

_This ain't goodbye_

_Oh no this ain't goodbye_

_This ain't goodbye oh no this ain't goodbye_

_This ain't goodbye_

_It's just the way love goes_

_But where's that woman now, to keep away the cold, oh no,_

_This ain't goodbye_

_This isn't where the story ends_

_But I know you can't be mine_

_Like the way you've always been_

_This ain't goodbye_

_**-This Ain't Goodbye**__ by Train_

We spent the rest of summer in different places. I went to Australia to restore Mum and Dad's memories. They were so grateful to Harry that I was okay.

We had a week at Luna's (Xenophilius was sincere enough when he said sorry that he was ever against Harry), a week at Grimmauld's Place (Kreacher was pretty delighted to see that we were all okay), a week at the my place(Ron was excited for the most part), a week at Neville's (his Grandmother was very hospitable, mind), a week at Fleur and Bill's place (Harry was all nostalgic when he saw Dobby's grave) and the rest of summer was spent at Ron's.

When we were shopping at Diagon Alley, we were surprised that Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was back on track so fast.

We entered the shop and found that it was busier than before. George was running the shop alone now, but maybe Fred's death gave him more persistence to continue.

Harry and Ron had to fly to Scotland a week before we go back to Hogwarts. All the Weasleys, Luna, Neville and I were there, of course. We had to be at the airport at least three hours before their flight. While waiting, I bugged Harry with questions.

"You have a cell phone now, right?" I asked.

"Yes, and I'll call as soon as we get there," Harry replied with a smile. I was holding his hand, too afraid to let go.

"And you'll call every time you have free time," I continued.

It was a long wait, but the boarding call came. I had my arms around Harry and Ron as we walked to the departure gate.

"Don't forget me, okay?" I said to both of them.

"Of course not," Ron said, kissing me on the cheek.

"Hermione, this ain't goodbye," Harry said, kissing my other cheek.

_Maybe it's time to tell him,_ a voice nagged at the back of my head.

"Harry, I—" I hesitated. Harry was looking at me, waiting for the words to come out. "I . . . I just need you to be careful. I won't be there to run off to the library and tell you what you should do."

"I'll be safe, Hermione," Harry said with a smile. "Promise."

I watched as the two of them walked farther away from me.

_There goes your chance_, the voice nagged.

As if on cue, Ginny put a hand on my shoulder and said, "I hoped you'd grab it while it was there."

A week later, we boarded the Hogwarts Express. With Voldemort gone, school was simply boring. Everything would have been different if I still had two daredevil best friends. They would have done something reckless and pulled me into it.

While I was not feeling nostalgic, I studied as a Hermione Granger would have.

By graduation, I was valedictorian.

After school, Ginny immediately began trying out for various Quidditch teams. Neville became Professor Sprout's apprentice. Luna traveled with her father as often as she could. I found a job at Witch Weekly, as a junior proofreader. No matter how diverse our jobs were, we still found time to hang out and look for flats that were close enough.

Harry called from time to time, and we exchanged stories.

One particular call made my wait worth it.

"Guess what day it is today?" Harry asked after I picked up.

"What?"

"Investiture," Harry replied. "They'll induct us into Auror service. Basically, it's graduation day."

"Really?" I replied, my voice filled with obvious excitement. "When are you flying back?"

"In about two days," he replied. "Listen, there's something I've been wanting to tell you, but I decided it would be better if I told you personally. Just gather everyone for dinner when we come back, okay?"

"Sure, no problem."

"Thanks. I better go now. Lots to do you know. Top of the class and everything. Have to prepare my speech."

"Wait, you're top of the class?"

"Well, yeah—"

"That's great! I'll see you in a couple of days. Congratulations!"

"Thanks, bye."

"Bye."

As soon as we finished our conversation, I flooed everyone and told them about the great news.


	3. I Never Told You

**Chapter 3: **I Never Told You_

* * *

___

But I never told you

_What I should have said_

_No I never told you_

_I just held it in_

_And now I miss everything a__bout you_

_I can't believe I still want y__ou_

_After all the things we've __been through_

_I miss everything about you_

_Without you_

_-__**I Never Told You**__ by Colbie Caillat_

I waited at the airport with Luna and Neville for the arrival of Ron and Harry. Ginny had her schedule full of tryouts, but she promised to be there at dinner.

A disembodied voice announced that Ron and Harry's flight just came in, so we waited at the arrival gate.

Ron came first, and after two years, I can't believe how much I missed him.

"Where's Harry?" I asked.

"He's coming—" he began, but I saw his black hair and immediately ran to greet him.

I stopped in my tracks. Harry was with someone. Someone with long, shiny black hair and almond-shaped eyes.

Cho Chang.

They had their arms around each other. It was almost like they were . . . together.

I hugged Harry, feeling awkward. He introduced Cho as her girlfriend, and I was sure that the loud crack in my head was the loud echo of my heart breaking.

Later at dinner, Ginny was shocked to see Harry and Cho together, seeing that they didn't work out when we were in school. Apparently, Cho had also trained to become an Auror and well, there they were. Ginny shot furtive glances at me to see if I was alright. I knew one thing. I _wasn't_ alright.

The bigger surprise came after dessert, when Harry told everyone that they had an announcement to make.

Cho took a deep breath and revealed her left hand. There, on the fourth finger was a glinting diamond ring.

I ring that should have been mine, had I told him the truth before he left.

"We're engaged!" she gushed. In her excitement, she kissed harry on the lips.

I wanted to cry. I wanted to just throw up. I should be the one kissing him, not her.

_It's your fault,_ the voice nagged at the back of my head. Well, the voice was right. It's my fault that I never told him.

Everyone was happy for them. I pretended to look happy for their sake. I didn't want to ruin his now-happy life. Let me be the miserable one.

I immediately excused myself and apparated back to my flat. There, on the coffee table were the recent acceptance letters I'd received. I've been thinking of attending an Ivy League university to get my proper bachelor's degree. Maybe even a Masters. Now seemed the right time to do it.

I gathered everyone for lunch the following day (except Cho and Harry, they were looking for apartments) for my own announcement.

"I'm going to the States," I said nonchalantly as I began serving them cake for dessert.

"Hermione, are you _mad?_" Ginny asked.

"Call me bonkers, then," I replied, "I just wasn't to get a proper degree, you know. It will be quite useful."

"But Hermione," Ron began, "you'll be an entire ocean away."

"All the better," I blurted accidentally. Ginny raised her eyebrow while the rest gave me puzzled stares. "I-I-I mean, at least I'll be able to concentrate. I already took a few entrance exams. I've been accepted to Harvard, Yale and UCLA, but Brown really seems like the school for me."

"Hermione, are you sure?" Luna asked. "Are you even _serious_?"

"Of course I'm sure," I replied confidently. "And very serious about it. The reason I'm telling you is because I leave next week."

"Hermione, you can't be serious," Neville said.

"I already told you, I'm serious!"

The following week past uneventfully. I got all my papers done. It seemed like everything was working together just to let me leave.

"Ginny, make sure Harry doesn't find out 'til I'm gone, okay?" she pleaded.

"Why?"

"I just . . . don't want to ruin his life," she replied. "Just put this letter in their apartment on the morning of my flight. Make sure to do it sneakily."

"Okay," she replied with a laugh. Her eyes glowed with realization. "It's because of him, isn't it? He's the reason why you suddenly want to go to the States."

"Apparently, you read my mind," Hermione admitted. "I just want to spare myself from hurting. Four years is a long time. That should do the trick."

Harry's POV

I woke up with Cho beside me as always. I looked at her carefully. Her soft lips, her beautiful hair, her peaceful face. Suddenly, I just realized that I wanted Hermione to be the girl I wake up with. Apparently, my feelings for her are still palpable. Gently, I stood up and padded to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. As usual.

The letter on the dinner table caught my attention first. My name was scribbled on the front in Hermione's handwriting.

What the—?

I brewed myself a cup of coffee and sat down on the couch. Why did Hermione write me a letter? She could just all me on the phone. I opened the letter gingerly and began reading.

_Dear Harry,_

_I suppose I'm already on the plane now, on the way to the States, where I'll be attending college. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you. I was just scared that I might say anything unnecessary._

_When you were training to become an Auror, I couldn't believe that I missed you so much. I miss how we used to help each other, save each other's lives and things like that. Heck, I even missed your green eyes. I missed looking at your smile, and the blanket of security that it gives me._

_Now that I'm an entire ocean away from you, I'm sure I'll miss everything about you. I'm sure that life without my best friend would be very hard._

_You're probably wondering why I wrote this letter, instead of just calling you on the phone and saying goodbye properly. Well, there's this one thing that I really, really regret and I' m afraid I'll be embarrassed when I say this because I'm already too late. You won't be finding out until the end of this letter, though. I want you to know that I'm really sorry that I held it in. I can't say it to you personally anymore, because I don't want to ruin your life._

_I'll be in the US for at least four years, harry. I might find a job there and maybe I'll just come and visit sometimes. When I don't feel ashamed of myself, that is. I hope you and Cho would have a wonderful future ahead of you. Don't worry about me. I'll be okay._

_I love you, Harry. I love you more than I should, than a best friend should. I'm sorry I never told you._

_Love from Hermione_

Ta Da! I hope you guys liked it

Thanks for reading! Please review :))


	4. Dear Readers:

Dear readers:

I received a lot of really negative comments from this fic and I'm just really sorry. I guess I didn't put enough effort in this one. I honestly finished this in less than 24 hours, and while writing most of it, I was half asleep. I'm going to revise, maybe turn it into a oneshot or something. I'm really sorry about disappointing you guys. I'm going to take it off my profile as soon as I come up with a revision, okay?

Sincerely,

mspolapotter X(

P.S. can u guys help me? maybe pm or review a suggestion? thank you :)) i'll let u know if you've inspired me


	5. Endings, Beginnings and Movie Clichés

You know what guys, my head spun. Wow. I'm sorry for getting into a funk. It's just...the first story that got a whole row of flames. The next day after posting it, I only got one positive review. I'm actually pretty proud of it, but looking back, I'm thinking "oh yeah, there's not much heart in it, I guess." I was really planning on a sequel, it was in my head. I put in "Completed" because I wanted to make sure that somebody would actually bother to read a sequel. I was ready to type it in for the person who asked for it. Reading those flames, I guess I just thought, "I'm not gonna post a sequel anymore because they hate my story anyway." After getting those flames, I lost any inspiration to write. And well, I'm really sorry for putting you in a bad position, but Esuslol, you're review was that one thing that made me crash and burn. Maybe you're just the type who's sick of clichés. I definitely thought that this story was nothing but a combination of HarMony clichés. I don't hate you, though. The three songs that I used were probably the greatest strokes of inspiration this entire summer, and that was the best I could do with it.

Let me tell you guys something, I didn't bother to read any of the future comments because I was like, it's gonna be a flame anyway. But then, when I go back to the Story Traffic page, there are TONS of reviews. Some of you gave me suggestions, and some of you really tried to make me feel better and I love you guys for that, because no matter what happens, you still got my back. Now I realize how stupid I am. I guess I really did let you down, because I let some of the flames get to me. I learned a lot from this experience, and that's all because of you, my readers.

And so, I am back, presenting the actual sequel. Some of you guessed right, and some of you just gave me inspiration.

Okay, on with the story now, because I'm actually beginning to cry.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

No. She couldn't have. _She couldn't leave._

I scribbled a note to Cho on a piece of paper before getting my coat.

"Ron Weasley's Apartment!" I shouted into the emerald flames. I dropped the Floo powder and instantly, I feel backwards into nothingness. After a few minutes of swirling, I finally arrived.

I expected an empty house, I was only going to look for some clue that might tell me what time she was actually leaving.

But all of them, the entire Dumbledore's Army with the exception of Hermione, was here. They were all sitting in the living room, with blank expressions and red eyes.

"Too late," Ginny said. "I told you. You should've told her. But you were a coward. Now she's gone. And we're not sure when she's coming back."

Ginny stood up and left the room.

I never even got the chance to try and break through security to go after her. I never managed to chase after the plane she was riding. I never managed to kneel in defeat down on the tarmac. I never got to experience any of those movie cliches.

And this was definitely real. Hermione is definitely gone. And none of us is sure when she'll come back. Or if she'll ever come back, for that matter.

* * *

_Four years later. . ._

**Hermione's POV**

Yes. I made it.

I didn't think I could last a year detached from the Wizarding World, but here I am, perfectly fine. Okay, I admit that I still keep my wand with me at all times but I survived without magic 24/7. That has to account for something, right?

"I can't believe we're almost done!" my roommate, Aaliyah Berger gushed. "I mean, like, tomorrow, we graduate!"

"I know, right? Everything's so fast," I replied. _So fast that I didn't even have enough time to forget Harry._

"So," she began while taking down the posters on her walls, "why aren't you packing yet? Aren't you going back to London?"

"Um, no actually," I replied. "I applied for graduate school—"

"Oh, wait, don't tell me . . . you got accepted!" she squealed. "I mean, there's no doubt about that, you're Summa Cum Laude and everything! They'll be crazy not to accept you! They accepted you, right?"

"Well, yeah," I said. "So I'm staying in school."

"Hermione," Aaliyah whined disapprovingly. "When are you going to learn to live your life? You're only young once!"

"I know, so why not spend the time learning?" I reasoned.

"Why not spend the time going out there and looking for the love of your life?" she said, using the same tone I used. She was seriously starting to annoy me. "You're young! You're smart! You're beautiful! Someone is bound to fall in love with you ASAP—"

"I already found the love of my life, okay?" I finally said. This was the one thing I kept from her. We're parting ways tomorrow anyway. Why not tell her now? "But he doesn't feel the same way. I was a stupid girl to have hoped."

"Wha—What did you say?"

"He's the reason I left Britain," I continued. "I didn't tell him how I felt before he went off to . . . military school. When he came back, I was bursting to tell him, but he was already with someone else. So, I flew here to finish college."

"Why the _hell_ didn't you tell him?" Aaliyah said, sounding like Ginny. Then my heart leaped. I just realized that I missed Ginny so much.

"He was my best friend, how am I supposed to tell him?"

Aaliyah's jaw dropped. "_Ron?_" she clarified, almost disgusted. "The love of your life is Ron? Oh come on, Hermione! He's practically your brother!"

"No, of course not," I said. "His name's—" I took a deep breath. I wasn't prepared to say his name, I haven't said or heard it in four years—"Harry Potter. I didn't tell you about him because . . . I wanted to steer away from that subject. I hoped that, in four years, I'd forget him."

"And apparently, it wasn't," she answered.

"No it wasn't," I agreed.

A long silence ensued between us.

"You can't run away from your problems!" Aaliyah said. "You just have to think positive and run right at them."

"I wish I was that much an optimist, you know," I replied. "Besides, I can't go running into his house and declare, 'Hey, Harry, I'm completely in love with you, please marry me.' I'd be barking mad if I do that."

"Why not?"

Here comes the hard part. I looked up for a second to prevent my tears from falling. "I left because he was engaged," I said. "I know I won't stand seeing him married to someone who's not me. I didn't want to ruin his life by being the girl who's all, 'here I am, don't mind me, I'm fine, honestly,' because he'll know full well that I'm not okay."

"Oh," Aaliyah replied in defeat. "Well. That puts everything in a different position.

More silence.

"I'm gonna miss you, you know," I finally said.

"Me too," she replied. Then we hugged each other before she continued packing.

The next day was pretty busy. Aaliyah and I did each other's make up while trying not to cry. I also managed to ask her if she could come with me to look at apartments.

After prettying ourselves, we managed to get into our dresses and togas without ruining anything.

"I can't believe this," Aaliyah said, fighting back a sob.

"Oh no, oh no, don't cry, don't cry, I'll cry too!" I pleaded. She wrung her hands a bit and, after a few seconds, managed to compose herself.

And then, it was time.

Walking up the stage felt good. Holding my diploma felt good. Receiving my medal felt even better. But then, a tiny voice from the stands screamed, "Yay, Aunt 'Mione!" I haven't talked to anyone in four years. Maybe some of them got married. Maybe Ginny or Luna made sure not to make the same mistake I made.

After the ceremony, I was mobbed by my friends and classmates whose parents began snapping pictures. Soon, hugs were given all around.

"Stay in touch, Hermione!"

"Don't forget me, okay?"

"Thanks for teaching me those awesome British recipes, Hermione!"

"I know you'll be famous!"

"Good luck with your Masters, Hermione!"

All of us cried. What we worked so hard for in the morning was now running down our faces.

"It's over!" Aaliyah cried, here make up running. "Hermione, when you're famous and everything, don't forget you have a best friend here in the States, 'kay?"

"Forget you?" I said. "That's impossible! You ate the Kitchen Sink with me at San Francisco! We rode that roller coaster in Orlando together! You taught me how to freakin' order at Starbucks! I'll never forget you!"

"Oh, I love you, Hermione," she said, crying even more and choking me in a tight hug.

"Love you too," I replied, crying as well.

I was pretty sad when I returned to our room alone. The bed which was usually messy, feathery, fluffy, furry and pink was now just a gray mattress. The walls which were adorned with Hollywood movie stars' posters and various pictures were now barren. The room was simply lifeless. I have to find an apartment soon.

Luckily, on our first day of hunting, I found an apartment immediately. In three days, I was ready to move in.

On moving day I had help from Aaliyah's boyfriend Travis, my closest guy friend Cory Stoll and of course, Aaliyah.

"It's finally over!" Travis said gleefully, collapsing on the couch. "You're lucky you have us to help you."

"You don't have to go all Jiminy Cricket on me, Travis," I said. "I already ordered pizza."

"Oh, thank God!" Cory said applauding with Aaliyah and Travis. "You're the best, Mines." He too, collapsed on the couch. Mines was the nickname he had for me since he thought Hermione was too long to call when there's an emergency and that Mione sounded too cutesy. I used to hate it when Ron calls me Hermes, because, come on, Hermes is Percy's owl! Sometimes I'd ask him why he won't call me Mione like Harry, but that's just me being biased. Oh well.

Aaliyah was sandwiched between the two boys who were laughing. I just stared at them for a minute and was momentarily transported back to the Gryffindor Common Room. The setting reminded me so much of a past life.

"You guys look like the Golden Trio," I muttered with a smile. I almost cried. I saw them exchange a few puzzled looks, then I shook my head and wiped a tear from my eye.

After the pizza party, the three of them left, promising that they'd be there when I needed them (Cory), that they'll check in with me from time to time (Aaliyah) and that I'll never get rid of them no matter what (Travis, as usual).

"I'll remember that," I said with a laugh before closing the door.

When I was alone, I managed to clean everything up in a half hour. I haven't lasted five minutes on the couch when someone knocked on the door. Maybe Cory forgot something.

It wasn't Cory. It was neither Travis nor Aaliyah. The man who stood before me had jet black hair, green eyes and a lightning-shaped scar. I'd know that scar anywhere.

It was the face that brought me here. The face I failed to forget in the last four years.

Harry Potter.

"H—Harry?" Words failed me. I wanted to ask him a lot of questions. What is he doing here? How did he find me? How did he know that today was the day I was moving in?

I was about to say something when tiny arms grabbed my knees. I looked down and saw a scar-less miniature version of Harry Potter.

"Hi, Aunt Mione," the little boy said with a grin. I can't help but smile.

"Where's Cho?" I asked.

"Um, er, long story," Harry replied. He did not look his best.

"Well, you can't stay outside all day, can you?" I said. I grinned at mini-Harry. "You want some Oreos?"

"Yay!" the boy screamed. I scooped Tiny Potter in my arms and carried him inside. Harry followed reluctantly with a goofy, lopsided smile.

"What's your name?" I asked mini-Harry.

"Same as Daddy," he replied. "But I know who you are! You're Mione Granger! You're my daddy's best friend. But he told me you had to go to yoo-ni-ser . . . uh yoo-di-ner-vi—well, school. That's why I haven't seen you. And now, I see you! I'm so happy!" Little Harry wrapped his arms around me in his tightest hug.

"Aww, that's so sweet!" I said, touching his tiny nose. "And I have to say, I'm impressed! You really are a tiny version of your Daddy!"

"I get that a lot," he said, sighing loudly. I can't help but laugh. He was just so adorable!

I poured him a glass of milk and set the tray down on the table. I made coffee for me and Harry. Mini-Harry sat down beside the real Harry. There was something on his mind. I could tell.

"Okay, Potter, spill," I said. I began counting off my fingers. "One, how did you find me here? Two, why is Cho Chang not here? Three, exactly how much did you tell this little carbon copy of yours?"

He laughed at my final question. "I'm going to answer your questions, beginning with the last one." For the third question, he said he's been telling Harry about our school adventures as bedtime stories since he was born. For the second one, apparently, on the day I left, Cho told him she was pregnant. Immediately, they got married, but when Harry was born, Cho admitted that she was having a hard time handling everything. She left her baby behind when he was about six months old and he's been taking care of Harry ever since, with help, of course, from Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville. Recently, they managed to finish their divorce papers. Cho was now back in Hong Kong with her family.

"As for the first question, well, it was quite simple, really," he said. "I searched your name on the Internet and an article came up saying that you were a Summa Cum Laude in your batch. Then, I asked the University who I could contact. They gave me Aaliyah Berger's number. I called her on the night before your graduation and she told me what you were planning. So, here we are."

"How long has it been since you got here?"

"About a couple of weeks."

"Where are you staying?"

"A cheap hotel near Brown."

"Oh." I looked at Little Potter who was still snacking on the Oreos, carefully following the twist, lick and dunk procedure. "Harry, do you want to stay with Aunt Hermione before you have to go back to London?"

"Yes! Yes! YES!" he replied enthusiastically. "Daddy pleeeease!"

"Are you sure that's okay?" harry asked.

"Hey, I wouldn't be asking the little boy who obviously wants to if it wasn't okay."

"Alright, then," Harry said to his son.

"Yay!" he immediately screamed.

"Finish your Oreo and your milk, then we'll go and get your stuff."

"Okay, Aunt Mione!" He put the last bit of Oreo in his mouth and gulped down all his milk. "All done. Let's go!"

I smiled at the enthusiasm of the little boy and went to get my coat. I put the dirty dishes in the sink then we went down to hail a cab.

After collecting their stuff, we went back to the apartment.

Dinner was absolutely wonderful. Harry and I caught up on each other and I asked about how everyone else was doing. Little Harry would sometimes tell his own stories, which I found absolutely adorable. An hour after dinner, he was already fast asleep. I insisted that he sleep there along with Harry, while I slept on the couch.

"You know what, let's just leave him alone and talk in the living room, okay?" I said. I made us tea and sat down. For a few minutes, we were sipping tea in silence.

"Oh wait, who married who, exactly?" I asked.

"Ron married Luna—" he said.

"What?"

"Neville married Hannah—"

"Inevitable."

"And you'll never believe who Ginny married," Harry said with a mysterious smile. He was bursting to tell me.

"Who?" I asked. "Oh, wait not—? NO!"

"Yes," Harry said with a huge grin. "Draco."

"I never thought you'd be able to say his first name," I scoffed.

"I never thought too," he replied. "He just . . . sort of changed, you know? He's not all strutty anymore. Kinda nice actually."

"Malfoy? _Nice_?" I said.

"I promise," Harry said. "He's still egoistic and stuff, but he's a good guy."

"Wow, I have got to meet that Draco Malfoy you are talking about," I said with a hearty laugh. "And did anybody have kids yet?"

"Uh, Ron and Luna," he replied. "They had twins a couple of years ago."

"_Twins?_" I said incredulously. "Wow. What about Draco and Ginny?"

"Nah, they just got married last month," he replied.

"Oh," I replied. "I guess Aaliyah was right."

"What do you mean?"

I was quiet for a while. "She told me I shouldn't be spending almost all of my life in school. She told me I should go out and . . . find the love of my life."

"Well, she is right," Harry agreed. "You shouldn't coop yourself up in the walls of school. Sooner or later you have to go out into the real world. No more textbooks to teach you what to do. No more teachers to show you how it's done."

"I never really understood why everybody keeps saying that," I said in frustration.

"I never really understood why you had to give me that letter," he said. Oh no. For almost a minute I didn't say anything.

"I . . . I didn't want to ruin your life," I replied. "I mean . . . you and Cho . . . you guys were so happy. I didn't want to butt in and be the third wheel."

"Let me tell you something, Hermione," Harry began. "Cho . . . I didn't initially love her. I just learned to love her. I shouldn't be in Gryffindor. I'm nothing but a coward. The reason why I convinced Ron to go training early was because . . . I knew you wanted to do something purposeful in your life. I didn't want to be in the way."

"That doesn't even make sense Harry," I said with a laugh.

"You want me to make sense?" Harry replied. He moved closer to me and held my hand. "I'm so sorry that I never told you." He caressed my face with one hand and moved it closer to his. I closed my eyes and soon, I got pretty much what I wanted all this time.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"I told you, I was scared," he replied. "I never thought that pretty, smart, witty, nice Hermione Granger would ever feel the same for her best friend."

I smiled at his words. "Shut up and kiss me, Harry."

* * *

No, it's not yet done. You gave me so much more to write that it's not yet done. this is already a couple thousand of words already, so I cut it off.


	6. For Tiny Potter

Here's part two, another couple thousand words, so there's a part three.

This is the last fic I will be finishing before school starts.

* * *

**Chapter 5: For Tiny Potter**

* * *

On that night, we never worked out who slept on the couch. Well, both of us did at least. In the middle of the night, I heard Harry Junior moaning in the other room.

"Hey, Little Mister," I said gently. "What's the matter?"

"I—I'm scared," he wept. "C—Can you and Daddy sleep here with me?"

Harry was in the doorway, trying not to laugh. Sleep? In bed? _With Harry?_ I guess it won't be bad. Harry Junior would be in the middle.

"Um, okay, then," I replied. I slipped into bed next to Tiny Potter. Harry went to the other side.

"That's better," Tiny Potter said sleepily. He then dragged my hand so I was half-hugging him. "'Night, Daddy, 'night Aunt Mione."

"Goodnight Harry," I replied. Immediately, I fell fast asleep with Tiny Potter. Wow. It felt so good.

When I woke up in the morning, Tiny Potter was no longer there. But still, someone was holding my hand.

Harry was still asleep, my hand in his. I saw Tiny Potter sitting at the foot of the bed, grinning.

Harry stirred and soon his eyes opened. He immediately saw our linked hands and smirked.

"Not my fault," I said, looking at Harry Junior.

"Come on, let's just get up and have breakfast," I said.

That day, we just went out sightseeing.

"Do you have to go to Graduate school, Aunt 'Mione?" Harry said when his Dad was buying us lunch.

"Well, I have to if I want to . . . well, get a great job," I replied.

"You can work at the Ministry," he said. "Daddy told me you had all O's in your NEWTs!"

"I'll think about it, okay?" I said.

"Okay," he finally conceded. Just in the nick of time, Harry arrived with our lunch. Harry Junior was quiet for the rest of the day. Harry assumed that he was just tired so we went back home.

"Thank you, Aunt Mione," he said sleepily when I was tucking him in. "I had a great time."

"Me too," I replied. I kissed his forehead. "Goodnight, Harry."

"So this is how it feels to have a mum," he said. I smiled. "Can you . . . can you be my mum, Aunt Mione?"

"Um, I'm not sure about that, sweetheart," I replied. "Your dad and I aren't married. But you can call me Mum if you like."

"Okay . . . Mum," he said. I smiled.

"Sleep now," I said. He settled under his blanket and closed his eyes contentedly. I flipped the switch and left the door ajar. I caught Harry washing the dishes on the sink.

"Oh, no you don't," I said, grabbing the sponge from him.

"Let me do it, it's the least I can do," he said.

"At least let me help you?" I insisted.

"Fine," Harry replied. I went to work rinsing the dishes he scrubbed.

"When are you going back to London?" I asked.

"Next week, he replied. "Don't you want to come back with us?"

"Your son asked me the same question," I said.

"Really?"

"Well, indirectly," I replied. "He asked me why I had to go to Graduate school and if I could just come home with you instead."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him I'll think about it."

For a few seconds we only heard running water and the bumping of porcelain, glass and silver.

"So that was enough time to decide, I think" Harry said.

"Ha-ha," I replied. "It's not an easy decision, you know. I really want to finish, but I really miss everyone as well."

"Y-You don't have to stay, you know," Harry said. "Maybe a vacation or something. You've worked so hard the last four years."

"Maybe you're right," I finally said. "Okay. You talked me into it. I'll get my passport and ticket ready tomorrow."

Harry had a huge smile on his face. I sprayed him with water. "Wipe that smile off your face. I'm doing it because of Tiny Potter."

"You're just saying that," he teased.

"Nope," I disagreed. "He's really sweet and adorable and cute and . . . he . . . he actually asked me if I could be his, um, mother."

He was quiet for a while. "Um, what did you tell him?"

"Well, I just told him that he could call me Mum," I replied.

"Oh, that's . . . that's okay, I guess," he replied. We continued to wash the dishes in silence. Later, Harry cried again, so we had to sleep with him in the middle again.

I could do this every night.

In about two days, I accomplished everything. I talked to the landlady and said that I will be back; I managed to get a ticket and prepare my papers. Harry and his son were able to accomplish everything as well.

There was only one thing left to do.

Tiny Potter was helping me set the table when someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" Tiny Potter volunteered.

"Okay, sweetie," I replied. "Remember what I taught you okay?"

"Yes, Mum," he replied. I smiled when he called me Mum. I still wasn't used to it, but it felt good.

"Hi," Tiny Potter greeted when he opened the door. "Please come in."

"Oh, how cute!" I heard Aaliyah gush. "You're Harry's son, I suppose?"

"Yes," he replied. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Harry Potter," she replied.

I put the potatoes in the oven and went to the living room.

"Good job, Harry," I said. "Now can you go tell Daddy that our visitors are already here?"

"Okay, Mum," he replied. Once again I smiled. I kissed his forehead and he ran off to the room.

"Did he just call you what I thought he did?" Aaliyah asked, her mouth open. Travis and Cory were quiet as well, but they still had smiles plastered on their faces.

"No questions," I threatened. "I do the asking first. First of all, what the hell, Aaliyah? Why didn't you tell me in the morning?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise!" she defended.

"Yeah, Mines, we thought it would be a great surprise," Cory added. "I mean he's your best friend right?"

"_Et tu, _Cory?" I said, outraged. "Okay, Aaliyah, who else did you tell?"

Travis slowly raised his hand.

"I can't believe you would keep this from me!"

"Okay, okay, we're sorry and everything, but now it's my time to ask," Aaliyah said. Okay, I had to admit, I can't be angry at them for long. "Did he call you his Mum?"

"Yes," I replied.

"So . . . you and Harry . . . ?" Cory asked.

"No, we're not," I replied. I just told them what happened, basically, I didn't get into the details, mainly because it was my story to tell.

"I could so tell what direction this is heading to," Travis teased. At that moment, Harry stepped out of the room, pulled by his son.

"Oh, Harry, I think you already know Aaliyah," I said, looking pointedly at her. They shook hands. "This is Travis, Aaliyah's boyfriend—" They shook hands as well "—and Cory, another good friend of mine." They also shook hands, but Cory's face fell a bit.

The timer dinged in the kitchen.

"Time for lunch, come on, everybody," I announced. Tiny held Aaliyah's hand and led her into the dining area and sat her down.

"Thank You, Mr. Potter," she said graciously.

"You're welcome," he replied.

She laughed. "You have an adorable son, Harry."

"Thanks," Harry replied with a smile.

We went on with lunch. When I was serving Affogatto for dessert, I told them the news.

"I, uh, I'm not going to graduate school," I announced.

"Really?" Cory asked.

"Who are you and where is the real Hermione Granger?" Travis added.

"YES!" Aaliyah beamed and squealed.

"I'm going back to London," I said. "Maybe a year long vacation. Tiny Potter talked me to it." Harry gave a loud cough. "Okay, so did Harry."

"When are you leaving?" Aaliyah asked, excited.

"Day after tomorrow," I replied. "You're going to the airport, right?"

"Um, duh?" Cory replied. I smiled.

On the day of the flight, Aaliyah was quite emotional.

"Come on, I'm not even crying," I said with a laugh. "I'll be back."

"Duh, you're not crying coz you're with Harry," she replied. "And besides, if you two get married, you're not going to come back."

I hit her head playfully. "Do me a favor. Shut up and stop crying, okay?"

Her bright smile shone through her tears. "I'm not going to ever do that, you know."

A disembodied voice announced the last boarding call.

"You better go," Travis said.

"Wow, it's like you want me out already."

"Don't be ridiculous," he replied. "Like I said, you'll never get rid of us."

For one last time, I hugged all three of them before boarding the plane.

"IMYA!" Aaliyah called.

"I miss you already, too."

After a couple of hours, the plane finally landed. Tiny Potter refused to wake up, so I carried him. When we got to the departure gate, my grin broadened. Harry took his son from me and I ran to greet Ginny, Ron, Luna and Neville. Oh yeah and Draco.

"Glad you're back," Draco said. Shocker.

"Wow, you're surprisingly, um, nice," I replied.

I may not have cried when I left the States, but seeing everyone that I had no contact with in the past four years certainly turned on the waterworks.

Later that night, we had dinner together. It was so loud and funny and, well, homey.

"Um, uh, Mione, can I talk to you for a sec?" Harry asked. He had Tiny Potter with him.

"Sure," I replied. "What is it?"

"Um, can you just come with me for a while, I've got something to show you," he said.

"Okay," I said. The two boys led me upstairs. When we were on top, Harry put his hands over my eyes while Tiny Potter led me.

"Just a few more steps," Harry coached.

"Okay, Harry James Potter Senior, what the hell?" I said. Wow. My expressions have turned American.

"Trust me, okay?" he said. "Okay, now stop." Slowly he took his hands off. I blinked once, and the image cleared.

"Whoa," I breathed. It was a breathtaking view. I could see the whole of London from here. The moon was full and shining brightly with the stars. "This is awesome."

"I know," Harry replied. "So are you."

I blushed at his words.

"You know, Harry asked me a favor," he said.

"Yeah? What is it?" I asked.

"He, uh, asked me if . . . you could be his Mum," he said. "I mean, legally."

"Oh."

"I know I've been stupid and cowardly and stuff, but this time . . . I'm going to be a real Gryffindor."

Slowly, he slid down to one knee. Tiny Potter followed suit.

Holy crap.

"I'm sorry if it took me years to tell you," he said. He opened the tiny box and revealed the ring. "Will you marry me?"

"Will you be my real Mum?" Tiny Potter asked.

I was so overwhelmed that I didn't know what to say. I wanted to tell them that this was unnecessary, but at the same time, I was touched and truly happy.

There was only one reply to a question like this.

"Yes," I said, trying not to choke myself. "Um, duh."

Harry slid the ring in my ring finger stood up and hugged me. He looked pointedly at Tiny Potter. He closed his eyes and covered them with his hands.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Harry asked, holding up four.

"Um, one?" Tiny Potter replied.

"Good boy," Harry said. "Now, where were we?"

"I believe we were about to kiss," I replied.

And under the moonlight, I eagerly pressed my lips to his.

Okay. Now I really have everything I want.

* * *

Yay! I still have a sort of epilogue chapter


	7. The Perfect Start

Okay. So thank you to everyone who gave me constructive criticism, support and just praise. You guys rock. This fic has turned out to be a memorable one.

So, how to create the perfect ending? With a perfect Beginning.

* * *

Epilogue: The Perfect Start

* * *

The following day, I called Aaliyah.

"Hey! You didn't call last night!" She burst. "I told you to call me when you got there!"

"Yes, good morning to you, too," I replied.

"Wow, someone's happy," she pointed out.

"Well, I definitely am," I said. "Listen, I may not be going back to the States . . . for a long . . . long . . . long time. But I think you'll be going here soon."

"IT HAPPENED?"

"Whoa, slow down, sister," I said. "Do you want to consider a career in fortune-telling? Because I believe you're right."

She squealed. I had to move my ear away from the phone. "OMG! YOU GUYS ARE GETTING MARRIED!"

"Well, yeah," I replied. "And you're the Maid of Honor."

"REALLY?" she shrieked. "Wait, what about Ginny?"

"She's Matron of Honor," I said. "She got married, silly."

"Oh, okay, okay," she said hastily. "This is so exciting! I'm really happy for you!"

"Thanks," I said. "And I hope you have your passport ready. The three of you have to fly here ASAP."

"REALLY?" she shrieked again. "Cory and Travis too?"

"Um, duh, of course," I said. "My treat, BTW. So don't think about going Dutch. I got a job here immediately."

"Wow! Everything is so working out for you!"

"Sure is," I replied. I looked at Harry who's been listening in on our conversation the entire time. "And I have to thank you for that."

"No problem, Mines," she replied. "You know I love you."

"And I love you too," I said. "I gotta go now. Tell Cory and Travis everything okay?"

"Okay, sure," she replied.

"And yeah, Harry wants to talk to you," I said. I handed the phone over to Harry.

"Hey, Aaliyah, just wanna say thanks," he said.

"Like I said, no problem," she replied. "Just take care of her, okay? If I hear anything wrong, you're dead."

"Okay, I guess I can do that," Harry replied. He handed the phone back to me. He muttered, "Like I need another threatening Ginny Weasley."

"You really have to go now?" Aaliyah asked.

"Yes. I'll see you soon, okay? Tell me when you're getting here."

"Yes. Bye!"

"Bye!" I snapped the phone shut.

"This looks perfect," Harry said, looking at the house in front of us. "Godric's Hollow, too."

"Yes, this is the one," I replied. I turned to the boy I was carrying. "Wanna live here, James?" I decided that I should call him James so we don't get confused.

"Yes, Mummy!" he replied enthusiastically. "As long as we're all together, I'm okay." I smiled at Tiny Potter and kissed his cheek.

"This is a start," Harry said.

"A perfect start," I agreed.

* * *

Once again, thank you so much. Especially to potatocrazy4 :) keep on reading HarMony! Yes! I converted another one!

-mspolapotter XD


End file.
